halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Action figure
Project Cleanup In case anyone hasn't heard, the Halo 3 figure articles are going to all be combined into several large articles. Just a note. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Articles All list articles like this should be merged into their category pages that already have an automatic updated list. Category:Weapons is a good example. --John117 10:31, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :The categories don't keep track of the series numbers and other information, though. --Dragonclaws 19:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::That info should be included is already included in the Article title. -- John117 02:30, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Action Figures I suggest we add the action figures page to the front page...menu or whatever you would call it. -ED 02:55, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Which menu though? ::Well I would think the most logical place would be in the first column underneath "Books", but that column is getting a little long compared to the second one. Maybe we should consider redesigning the front page or something? -ED 21:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::The right column is going to use up that empty space when Halo 3 comes out. How about changing the movie header to something else and sticking action figures under that? --Dragonclaws 02:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::That works, but what do we name the new header? "Misc." is my best idea...there really isnt anything in common between the action figures and the movie. -ED 05:29, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I was thinking something on the order of "expanded universe" or "promotional material" but those don't really apply to both, so "Misc." works. --Dragonclaws 05:34, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::What about InUniverse and Real World?--User:John11708:34, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, good idea. Perhaps a size-three header "Expanded Universe" (or such) after "Inside the Halo Universe" that contains Halo Movie and Action Figures, with the curent material below? --Dragonclaws 03:58, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::So why hasn't anyone done that yet? They should have this page instead of all those little toy pages. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Story bible In a recent Bungie weekly update they said that the box descriptions are writen by bungie, and some even come staight out of the halo story bible. this means that things that are on the box description, but not in a game or book, can go onto the featured action figure's page. (like the info on the jakel would go onto the jackle page) --207.28.99.145 19:13, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Clix and Kot-whatsit Bungie are bringing Halo to other types of toy. the Clix are a collectible model game, and the japanese company is famous for making figures of REALLY high quality. should it be mentioned in the article? -- SpecOps306 02:04, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Halo 1 Prototype Master Chief There is a Halo 1 Prototype Master Chief 67.35.236.163 01:43, 21 March 2007 :Are you sure? I don't see it at Joyride -- Esemono 06:31, 22 March 2007 (UTC) The HALO 3 series 3 Combat Elite Figure Hey I was wondering if anyone knew whether the Combat Elite figure is a Flood Figure or an ordinary elite figure :Blue Combat Elite, no flood. The Human Marine being released is of a combat form though. W00tiness 05:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is also a regular Marine figure, too. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Series Does anyone know the prices for the Todd McFarlane figures? Specops306, ''Kora '' $12.99.--CT-5619 helmet comlink 15:22, 13 July 2008 (UTC) or sometimes more or less. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Johnson figure It's listed on this page, but where was this confirmed? Is there a link somewhere?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 15:22, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::i saw a johnson figure on 3 Spartan Soldier EOD (Red) Action Figure this page. it's a 2009 figure. Bioniclepluslotr 01:19, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Johnson figure is on the McFarlane Halo site. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Series 4 Lineup I don't know where the Series 4 lineup came from when nothing has officialy or unofficialy been released. I am a regular on spawn.com and there have been no verifiable Series 4 figures. W00tiness 05:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Shit. I'd rather have liked that Johnson fig. Do you think McFarlane will produce one?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 01:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is a Johnson figure is series 5. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :There is a series 4. i saw it on the big bad toy store website and there were pictures of the toys. Bioniclepluslotr 20:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Recon figures coming out this winter Proof here :Yeah, people already know. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :They should have the entire recon figure instead of just the armor. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Halo 2009 I found 3 Spartan Soldier EOD (Red) Action Figure this page which has a lot of new figures.Bioniclepluslotr 01:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Whoops, messed up the link. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Article or Category? How come this article is titled Action Figures with an "s" at the end, but when I type that in the search, it comes up as the category and when i type it without the "s", it links to this article? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 14:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Halo Wars Red Links I'll fix the red links ASAP. I can't do it now though. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Series 3 Vehicles How come the mongoose toy links to the Halo 3 page? Is there even a mongoose toy? All the Sereis 3 vehicle toys don't seem to exist, except the scarab, which isn't even a McFarlane. I also can't find any info about the wraith toy. Can anyone find some info on these and fix up the pages? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Cleanup? Huh? Why is there a Cleanup tag? I thought this page was well organized. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Spartans Does the Halo 3 part need the pages all about the spartan figures because they have individual articles now. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:32, 15 November 2008 (UTC) frag grenades someone want to add Frag Grenades to the end of the series 3 spartans after their weapon? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:39, 7 December 2008 (UTC) F The (Halo)American Dream... Sort Of There's Red, White, and Blue Mark VI figures. I think they should takes a whole lot of those figures and make an American Flag with it. And a Canadian Flag, since it has Red and White. SPARTAN-A984 16:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Halo Points anyone know when we can redeem our halopoints? It's the first day of winter and the site is still the same. Bioniclepluslotr Halo 3 Exclusive Grifball Spartan Soldier Recon (Orange) Action Figure I want to create a new article for this, unfortunately, I just do not know how to do so. If someone would show me how, I can contribute much more in-depth information on the action figure, as well as extra images. I would appreciate your help. Thank you very much. You can PM me as well. Halo Series 6 master chief hey i was looking and the series 6 master chief is not there can someone tell me what happened?-Boba fett 32 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST Something should be added in the article about Halo 3: ODST having their own set of action figures. It has also been confirmed that the Rookie will have his action figure made by McFarlane. -- :My bad, I misread. -- Action Figure Pages I've noticed that quite a few figure pages are instead redirected to the series page, where it lists all figures, but with limited details. However, there are still many that have their own pages. My question is: are we supposed to recreate those redirected pages? Thanks. -- [[User:General5 7|'General5 7']] [[user talk:General5 7|'B']] 18:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Armor Removal Has anyone gotten the full size Mongoose with Cyan EOD? I have, but am afraid to remove the armor for fright of breaking it. It's joints are very, '''very' stiff, and I am afraid of breaking it with every movement. Has anyone proven that the armor can be removed on the full-sizes as well? ToaOrka 19:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism? There was a -6000 edit to this page. Is that vandalism? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you take a look at the changes made, you will find that it was a major cleanup on the page. Sorry if there was any confusion. ''' General5 7 ''' talk Figure collections does anybody here have the halo 1 series 5 gold elite? i have it.Its missing a mandilble and 3/4 of one below Gold Elite Zealot 01:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC)